Starcraft: UED Chapter One
by Dies heibt Krieg
Summary: Hey every one. This is my first Fan Fic. So tell me if its any good. This is also my first time posting it on the Net for every one to see. So enjoy and tell me if its worth keeping online.


UED: Earth Unleashed

While the war rages in the Koprulu sector, the citizens of Earth rise to avenge the fallen Admiral Gerard DuGalle and Vice-Admiral Stukov, looking at their deaths as a challenge of strength... A test the people of the UED were more than eager to answar. In less than a year, more than 5 billion new recruits answered the call to arms against the Zerg/Protoss threat. From the far reaches of the known colonies, men, women, and children answared the call. Long shut down factories from wars past, stormed to life, producing weapons, armor, and vehicals. The abandoned shipyards of Mars, began pumping out hundreds upon hundreds of the mighty capital ships called Battlecruisers. The small intercepter type Wraiths began to swarm the skies of the colonies in the thousands. In all, it took three years and in that time, three whole armies were raised, each army containing over a billion ground troops, thousands of Battlecruisers, and tens of thousands of ground assault vehicals, their duty was to burn the alien threat, and reclaim the sector for humanity. The UED had only to find a man worthy and great enough to lead their new fighting force to the Koprulu sector... and burn it to ashes.

But it turned out to be easyer said than done. Many worthy men stepped forward, all very qualified, but none could match what the leaders of the UED were looking for. Months of searching revealed a young woman, still in he twenties, but yet a battle master mind, one that would have made Gerard break a sweat. Her skills off and on the battle field impressed the members of the UED, and without second thoughts, assighned her to lead the battle force. Her name, Sarah M. DuGalle, daughter of the late great Gerard DuGalle. It was up to her to lay waste to the Koprulu sector...

Over looking the mighty fleet stationed around Jupiter from her quarters onboard the flagship "Black Stallion", Grand Admiral Sarah DuGalle, stood at attention, her long lean figure covered by the navy uniform she wore, the split tail droping to her knees. the white and black cap sat on a circular glass table next to her, revealing her shoulder length brunet hair. A picture of her father and her before he left to fight the war, sat on the table as well. The picture of her father smiling was the last memory of him she had. She stood with her head down, her subtle face wore a scar not visable to the naked eye, but an emotional scar that would never heal. Then a knocking at the door brought her back to reality. Whipping her face of the few tears that had formed, she said in a delicate but demanding voice, with a bit of a Russian accent.

"Yes, enter." The door slid open, and in it, a Marine in full battle armor (minus the helmet) stood in the light from the hall. Slipping sideways to get in the door, the Marine snapped to attention before the Admiral. Sarah looked at the soldier up and down, reading his name tag and rank, General Thomas J. Philyaw. Looking at his face, she was amazed at how young he looked. His deep blue eyes stood out amongst his full face, his five o'clock shadow, which showed a sprinkle of gray and black showed he was older than her, his black hair was tied into a ponytail in the back of his head. She continued to look him up and down, until he cleared his throat. She then relized what she was doing and tunred back to the window.

"Yes General?" The Marine steped forward, then in a voice only describeable as a mellow tone, he siad.

"Ma'am, all ships have reported in, all units acounted for and ready, we're just waiting for your order to move." Sarah sighed, then asked.

"General, why do you think we are going to the Koprulu sector?" She then turned to look at him, his face was still blank, but she could tell a wheel was turning in his head. Then he replied in a very sharp mannor.

"Our orders are to exterminate all alien and human threats, and to ensure the human races dominance over the Koprulu sector." Sarah nodded her head in agreement, but put up a finger.

"We are also to remember those who fell in the line of duty, and to learn from their failure. Cause if we fail, the human race will be vulnerable." Philyaw looked at her curiously,

"Ma'am, I'm not sure I fully understand." Sarah looked at the General again, the asked.

"General? Are you one of those resocialized Marines?" Philyaw grinned at the question, then with a defient voice stated.

"No ma'am, pure as the day I was born. I just come from a long line of Marines. I grew up with them all, regulars, and resocs. Made General all by my self through skill and will power." Sarah nodded. She then looked at him, and asked agian,

"So, why do you think we'ew heading to the Koprulu sector, and don't give me the cockamany bull shit the counsle tould you. What does your own mind say?" And yet agian, Philyaw grinned, and replied in the same way.

"Ma'am, my mission is to see all them fuckers dead. My father was in that expedition same as yours, and my mother commited suicide after the word of the fleets destruction came around. I have nothing to lose doing this. You on the other hand do, so I hope you're not doing this for revenge, cause if you are, then your mother may see another loved one gone. Fight with passion, not with hatred. Me though, I can keep my cool, ma'am, so I intend to kill something. Now then, shall I inform the fleets that we are to depart soon? Or would you like to wait a while longer?" Sarah looked at the General like she could kill him on the spot, Philyaw saw this, and didn't move. Sarah then, attempting a grin, replied.

"No, inform the fleets that we are to jump in one hour." Philyaw saluted, and was preparing to leave when Sarah said,

"General," Philyaw tunred to look at the woman, "if you ever lecture me like a child again. I will have your balls under my foot in a heart beat, do you understand me?" Philyaw smiled and replied.

"Clear Ma'am. Just remember what I told you, and I hope it won't come to that." He then proceded back through the door, and into the halls. Sarah waited as his foot steps faded, then she broke, she beggan to sob . A single tear ran down her cheek, and landed on the picture of her and her father. Her thoughts were interupted once more by the speakers coming to life. Then Philyaw's voice rang out.

"This is High General Philyaw to all ships. Prepare launch codes and headings. Jump in one hour. That is all."

On the bridge of the UED command ship "Black Stallion", General Philyaw sat in the command seat, looking over the incoming flight data from the other ten thousand assault vessals in the four fleets. It wasn't till a cough from behind grabbed his attention.

"You may want to get that checked up by a medic." Said Philyaw turning in the seat. Looking down, he saw a man, in his thirties, and looking just as if he were out of High School. He wore the standard issue naval officer uniform of Earth, easily a good five foot ten. The man was as stareotipical you could get of humans. His lean, muscular build gave him the naval look, not the built look of a Marine.

"Yea, you think?" Said the man sarcasticly. Philyaw rose from his chair. Towering over the man, he looked down.

"Nice to see you again Mike. How are the kids?" The man looked up, a grin on his face, then he tossed his arms around Philyaw's shoulders, in a hug.

"Well, my youngest, Sam, made it into Harvard, Will is still pissing off his C.O., and well Mary, she's taking after her mother, a pain. How the hell you been you crazy dog, got a freaking girl yet?" Philyaw shook his head.

"Nope, thank God. Been too busy to get to serious with anyone. Besides, my job is my life. Anyway, here's your seat. Sorry about that." Mike grinned,

"Yeah, still trying to get used to the new rank. Captain, man, when they stuck the bars on, I thought I was dreaming, so, I asked one of them to jab it into my collor bone. Man, that was a wake-up call. I still don't get why they chose me for this flying fortress, unless... Tom, did you do some string pulling?" Philyaw smiled, then hung his head in defeat.

"Well, let's just say, me and Chancellor Renyolds, you know, the one on the council for this mission. Well, he can be really easy to persuade, especially after a bottle of Manarien Ale.

Mike's mouth dropped as Philyaw told him this. Then with out thinking blurted.

"Are you fucking nuts? You're crazy, you mother fu.." Philyaw put up a hand to shut Mike up.

"Take it easy, it's not what you think." Mike just put his hands up.

"Oh, I'm not thinking you got the guy drunk. Persuaded him to get me hired, then left him to have a hang over all by himself. You sick bastard." Philyaw smiled, then rested a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"No, it isn't that. We shared a few drinks at a local bar, and I brought you up in the conversation. They were looking for a Captain for this hunk of metal any way. God, every time something good happens to either of us, you all ways think some one gets wasted." Mike put a hand to his face, trying to hide the embaresment. Then said through his hand.

"But, usually, some one does get wased when your involved. Remember the hostage crisis in Old America. Thirty-four dead, six wounded, and all the hostages blaming the UED forces for the damage." Philyaw allowed him self a grin of guilt.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault they didn't want to listen, so I did what I thought best." Mike shook his head.

"I see, and the destruction of a four story building by a freaking Yamato Cannon was the answer?" Philyaw laughed.

"Hey, it got the job done, huh. Any way, nice to see you're as freindly as ever, even after all I've done for you. Have a nice one." Philyaw then pushed past Mike, his cheeks and ears blood red. Mike was about to say something to stop him, but let him pass. Philyaw then made his way to his quarters. Nearly breaking the door as he entered. Quickly jumping out of his combat armor, and into a thing of military fatigues. Thomas slumped into his bed. Sighing,

"Oy, they aint paying me enough for this shit." As he began to doze off to sleep, the comm. system chimed to life.

"This is Captain Michael Toben to all crews, jump in five minutes. Take jump positions, and prepare for transite to the Koprulu sector. That is all."

Philyaw remained still, then turned over so his back was to the door, and his face to the neo-steel hull. He began dozing off agian as the timer came to life, counting down from thirty seconds.

As it hit one, Philyaw was out cold. On the bridge, the energy warp of the jump gate opened before the fleet. The shimering white vortex engulfing the ships as they entered it one by one, and instantly vanishing.

Sarah DuGalle stood silently as the ship vanished around her, then she too was gone, into the blinding light of the gate. Captain Michael Toben sat quietly in his chair as he too entered the warp gate.

On the Zerg controled planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of blades sits quietly, staring into the stars though the eyes of her minions. A tingle deep inside her mind tells her something, or someone is coming. Sarah allowes her self a smile of satisfaction.

"So child, you've come at last, I knew you would. The second war between the Zerg and Earth, has arrived. As before, I shall come out as supreme. But yet, something doesn't feel right. One who travels with you... he is an enemy long past, a shadow in the back of my mind... another Xel'Naga that comes to challenge me. I will be ready. Hahahahaha!"


End file.
